A Life to Regret
A tribute to a character who only wanted a better world. #@ze! (@+s 02:34, July 12, 2010 (UTC) The question everyone faces. The question that everyone wants to know. Where will I go? Whether at the end of their life, or the hard times, or troubles with parents. He had them all, plus more. His mother set out on a quest, a quest she had failed, ruining her life and others. Especially her son. The son had his own quest. To find a place of shelter. To find a place where people would care about him. A place where he wouldn't be scared by his own family. When he prayed, no response. When he asked, no one answered. When he ran away, no one came after him. He was his own. Alone, with no one to talk to. No one who shared the trouble. Yet, soon, he found someone. Someone one the run, someone who was abused, someone who understood him. He had found someone he never had before. A good friend. And soon, he found someone else. Someone who was like a little sister to him. He had the family he never had. Yet, soon, it all changed. He met the one person he resented most. He became bitter. Angry. Hurt. A hurt no one could understand. Soon, this affected them greatly, and, rescued, and brought to somewhere safe, but with a cost. The evil that followed them had now won. His dear, good friend was gone. Gone because of the one beings that could save her were selfish. He became popular, with more family and friends, but he his is anger and bitterness. Later, he was sent on a quest, but he failed. Like his mother. And he had a scar to prove it. Over the years, his anger grew, and he had a new master. Someone who cared. But then, it was all ruined. Ruined by a Percy Jackson. So he planned his revenge. When the plan failed, he decided to go to more drastic measures. So, he tried to get rid of him, revealing his secret, but again, it failed. The name Percy Jackson popped up everywhere, popular only because of his father. He grew even more angry at this. So, he planned something that would hurt him more than death. So, he used the girl he used to love. The one girl who never got a fair life. And he poisoned her spirit. The one thing that kept her from Hades' grasp. And his plan worked. They brought back Thalia Grace. But the plan didn't go exactly how he wanted it. The next winter, his past love went on a quest with the enemy, and she refused to join him. This angered him. Made him more furious then any time before. And it hurt him. And then, she nearly killed him. Only the power of his master protecting him from Thantos. And then, he began to wonder. Wonder if this was right, for he feared what his master planned. But he did it. Joined his soul with the titan lord. He fought it. Wanting some control, and not wanting to fall into Hades palm. But it didn't work at the right times. But it did in the end. Seeing his past love crushed, the girl who was like his sister injured badly, he couldn't take it. So, he sacraficed himself. And using the help of Percy Jackson. His memory only a distant, but bad one. Yet, he had been a great impact on the demigods of the world. And all the credit goes to Percy Jackson. And so, Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, the Traitor, was gone. Category:Luke Category:One-shot Category:Traitor Category:Thalia Category:Annabeth Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Tribute